A New Kind Of Love
by mayarox95
Summary: The story of a Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. Side story to Who Would Have Guessed? As Narcissa and Severus bond over their hatred of the war they grow closer together. He has always been more of a father to Draco than Lucius had. Now that Lucius is locked away for good, do Narcissa and Severus have a chance of becoming something more than friends?
1. The Memories of War

**Copyright:** I do not own any of the characters. Some of the plot in this chapter reflects the series, but taken through a new light. The plot of this story is entirely my own.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Wait!"

Narcissa heard the voice cry out from behind her. She had hoped that she could make this meeting private, without any interference from anyone else. She had wanted to go visit him in the strictest of confidence. That way no one would know where she was about to go, or who she was about to meet.

"Cissy – Narcissa – listen to me –" the voice called out again from behind her.

Narcissa kept going, ignoring the voice of her sister. She needed to go see Severus. He was the only one that could help her now. He could save her family from falling apart. If Lucius knew she was doing this, she would be dead in an instant. But unlike him, she did not think of herself, but for the safety of her own son.

"I've already made my decision. There's nothing you can say to change my mind Bella. I'm doing this. Now go back."

She knocked on the door of the place urgently. She didn't care for what her sister was saying about the buildings appearance and demeanour. There were more important things at stake for her.

As the knocking ceased, the door opened. Severus stood there and gave her a grim smile. He must know why she was here. "Narcissa, what a pleasant surprise!" he said. His smile then turned to a look of distain as he laid his eyes upon her sister. "Bellatrix." He said, acknowledging the witch's presence.

As they settled down in the library, her sister and the potions master began to argue. She once again questioned his loyalty to the Dark Lord, and caused him to launch into his story about his loyalty to Voldemort. He sounded awfully convincing with how he had spun around the stories to shin a different light upon them. After he had finished Bellatrix still seemed hesitant to believe it, but settled for accepting the truth. But Narcissa wasn't easily as satisfied. She knew something was wrong with the story but didn't say it aloud. She had no need to point it out, in fact it would rather be to her advantage.

But Severus turned his attention to her instead. "Narcissa, I believe you came to me for help?"

"Severus, I don't know who else to turn to. He's just a boy, just a boy. I know it is forbidden for me to speak of this" she said, her voice trailing off.

Bellatrix used this opportunity to tell her to stop talking. Snape sneered at her, and claimed he already knew of the mission.

Narcissa felt the relief return to her. "He trusts you so, Severus. My son, my only son. Severus, keep him safe. Please," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Her sister snickered upon Snape's agreement to help. She commented on how he wouldn't really help, after all he was a coward. To push her goading further, Bella had suggested making the Unbreakable Vow once he had agreed. Bella had been shocked that he had agreed as had Narcissa. But she linked arms with the wizard and the spell had been cast.

Bella disappeared then. She hadn't seen the point of staying any longer than she had to, and Narcissa had been relieved.

"Severus, I know. I know that you are still a spy for Dumbledore," She told him calmly.

"Narcissa, I think you missed how I defended myself earlier to your sister," he began.

She cut him off. "No Sev, I didn't. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. I want your help. Can you seek Dumbledore with this information and ask him to find a way to stop Draco from having to go through with this? Can you ask him to give Draco the protection of the Order?" she asked, her voice close to whispers.

"Narcissa, do you understand what that would mean? You would be betraying the Dark Lord, and your husband. Do you want to do that?" He asked her feeling shocked and also accepting the truth she revealed about him.

"Severus, we both know I haven't loved my husband in a long time. Draco is all I have now and I need to protect Draco from _him_. I have spoken to my son about this, and Draco has agreed to seek the protection," she said.

"Narcissa, this is risky, what if someone found out?"

"Then it's a good thing that I'm the one who taught you about Occlumency now isn't it?" she said calmly.

Snape sighed in defeat, and Narcissa knew that he would help her.

* * *

"Draco!" The professor scolded as he pulled him out of the Slug's party. "What do you think you were doing?"

Draco looked at him frustrated. "I was attempting to make it look like I was completing the task," the boy said, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Draco you cannot afford any mistakes. Dumbledore is already trying to protect you from this. You need to be careful. If someone caught you without knowing the true extent of your plan, you would be expelled and then sent to Azkaban without a moment's delay."

"I know the risks! Do you think that I wouldn't? It's my mother's life at stake Severus. He's going to kill her if I can't make this look believable." The boy ran his hand through his hair.

Severus felt sorry for the boy. It had been a lot for a seventeen year old to go through on his own. Being forced to kill the Headmaster, one who was the most powerful wizard in the world, was not easy. They had gone to him for help, and he had gladly given it to them. He would die for them, but the ancient magic of protection would allow for him not to die. In the meantime, Draco was to continue on with the plan as if to execute it.

"I am aware of the risks involved for your mother if you fail Draco. But you need to be careful," Severus replied curtly.

"You care about her don't you?" he inquired, disregarding his warning. The boy was stubborn at times, but he didn't miss much.

Snape said nothing.

* * *

"What if he's dead?" She sobbed. Severus just held her tightly in his arms as the witch cried uncontrollably. As soon as she arrived on the battlefield at Hogwarts, she had thought of nothing but her son. While attempting to mascaraed as fighting, she had been searching with no prevail.

"Narcissa, control yourself. He's going to be fine," He said softly. "It won't do him any good if you are worrying constantly about his well being. He's a smart boy, and he knows how to survive."

Narcissa was unable to reply to this. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry much longer.

Just then the platinum haired boy appeared before them. "Mother," said the worried voice. "I was afraid something might have happened to you!"

Narcissa cried further at the sight of her son. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Sweetie, you're alright. Oh Merlin, I was afraid that you had been done in."

Snape watched the mother and son reunion as he felt happy for the witch before him. He had been so glad that the two of them were still safe. They were both like family to him, and if something happened to either one of them, then he had no idea what he would do.

"Draco, I want you to listen closely. I do not want you to hide anymore. Fight for the side you believe in." Draco went to argue with her but she silenced him. "I shall be fine Draco. But he will fall today, and when he does, I want you to be on the side that you believe in."

Snape smiled and gave a nod of approval to the young boy.

* * *

"Severus, this wand does not seem to be working for me, and I think you know why," a cold voice said softly.

Severus said nothing. He knew that his death would be inevitable. But he would still die fighting. He would die to ensure the safety of Narcissa and Draco. At least by his death would they both be safe from this horrid man.

"Avada Kedvra."

Severus heard a soft voice crying around him. Was he dead? He must be. He looked around and saw Narcissa and Draco around his crippled body. She was holding him tightly in her arms and sobbing into his chest, whereas Draco was sitting there, pale faced. He knew what this was. This was the sound of his soul still listening to the people that surrounded his now dead body. He wanted to feel bitter in his death. He knew that now he would be joining Lily Evans in the afterlife, but she would still be there with James. But the bitterness of his death didn't come. He had died to protect those he loved. And for him, that was good enough.

But then the strangest thing happened.

He felt himself regaining consciousness. He found himself back in his own body. He could feel the control of his body actions once more. He felt his eyelids flicker, and saw a blurry face in front of him. Merlin's Beard, he was alive!

He saw Narcissa's head still huddled tightly in his chest. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of his body movement.

"Mother," Draco breathed. "He's alive. Severus is alive!" A wide relieved smile broke out upon the boy's face.

Narcissa looked up at him and saw that what her son was saying to be true. She pulled him into the tightest hug that he had ever received.

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy, you are accused of murder of muggles and wizards, using the Unforgivable curses, conspiring against the Ministry of Magic and being a Death Eater. Do you deny any of the following charges?" The judge called out.

Severus looked at him intently. Narcissa and Draco had been cleared of all charges due to their help with the order, much to Lucius' dismay. Severus knew that he would not be as lucky as his wife and child.

He took a hold of Narcissa's hand as she watched the trial in front of her. He knew that she wanted him to be locked away for good, and he secretly hoped it would happen as well. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Lucius was bad for Draco and Narcissa.

The Death Eater just smiled evilly at his charges. "None of them," he said, careful to annunciate each word.

The judge looked pleased, knowing that it would make his job a lot easier. "Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby charged guilty of all charges and shall face a sentence of 50 years in Azkaban."

Lucius just laughed.

He was relieved that the wizard would be locked away for a long time.

* * *

Narcissa smiled happily as she exited the building after the trial. She knew that the hardships of the war were now over. It would be hard for her family, as very few people actually trusted them anymore. Dumbledore had made it public knowledge about how she had helped their side. But people got caught up in the stereotypes. No matter how much it was laid in front of them, they refused to believe the goodness in some. She knew it would be a while until people were more accepting of the changes in the world, including that she and her son could actually be good people.

But they would come around eventually. It would take a while, but she knew that this world after the war would be able to put aside their differences and rebuild the world slowly together. And in time they would be able to accept everyone, regardless of blood status or stance in the war.

And now she had her new life cut out for her. She and Draco were free of her husband's wrath. Maybe now she could begin again, and try and find love out there somewhere. She would be able to love again, as she had once loved her husband so long ago. She would give Draco the father he deserved while finding some happiness for herself.

It was her turn to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: ** I have decided to make this a short little series, so let me know what you guys think so far. I wanted to make this first chapter as a series of flashbacks from both of their prospectives so that you now what their take is on things before the story starts.


	2. Moving On and Starting Again

It had been months since Narcissa had last seen Severus. After the war had ended they had been together constantly for the first month. They had both faced heavy charges against the Ministry, but Dumbledore had vouched for them until they had both been cleared. After that, they met up for a month; each day just making sure the other was still alive.

They had both learned not to take things for granted. Something that was there one day could suddenly be gone the next day. They had lost far too many people in the war and didn't want to lose any more in the after math.

Perhaps that was what lit their passionate fire that one night.

Narcissa and Snape decided to meet up for drinks that night to celebrate the news at court that night after her husband's verdict. Their lives both had been rid of Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa was working hard to get her marriage ended with the help of lawyers.

It had been late. Both had a few drinks to many, and started seeing things that may or may not have been there. Narcissa was never one who could handle much firewhiskey, but she wanted something strong for once in her life. Too long had she obediently listened to what Lucius told her to do, to drink, to wear, or to say. He told her what to eat, who she could talk to, where she could go. And she was sick of it. Today was her night and she was going to enjoy it. For the first time since she had gotten engaged to Lucius, she was doing what she wanted. And it felt good.

But perhaps alcohol wasn't the best way to approach her new found freedom. For when too much of it is consumed, it can make one do the things they will most definitely not want to remember in the morning.

And that's just what both of them had chosen to do. After they found themselves entwined the next morning in each other's arms, they had chosen not to remember. The pure shock the next morning was extremely high. Neither knew what had happened to get to the bed, but both remembered what exactly had happened once they entered the mattress. They pretended it never happened when they encountered each other from that point on. And if they could help it, they avoided each other like the plague.

But both Narcissa and Severus found themselves thinking back onto that incident. Neither was sure what it had meant, but they each knew one thing. They liked what had happened. A lot.

Both of them could give anyone millions of reasons why they shouldn't enjoy it and why they are friends, but neither of them wanted to. And Narcissa had been thinking of the incident more and more until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what it meant. Narcissa Black had always been a curious person, and she loved knowing everything about anything. And to not know where she stood with Severus drove her mad.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She invited him over so they could talk about it. She hadn't necessarily told him that it was the reason why she wanted him to come over so badly. He had been hesitant, as he had been since the incident. Anytime anything came up that caused him to be alone with her, he would avoid it at any costs. But not this time. Narcissa refused to take no for an answer. He was coming over, and they would talk about it whether he liked it or not.

She wasn't trying to be a control freak. But after Draco, Severus was the one good thing she had left that was good, in her life. He was her rock; her support for anytime Lucius had gotten too drunk and beat her to a pulp. He would always still there, nursing her back to health and comforting her. And she knew she couldn't lose him. So if that meant they sat there awkwardly and discussed it, then so be it. Because she needed him far too much.

He was just as confused of course. He had loved Lily for all his life, and had no idea what it meant to love someone else. He knew it couldn't be healthy to still be in love with a woman that had been dead for over sixteen years. But after countless years of loving someone, how do you move on? Even Dumbledore had been surprised by his unwavering, unconditional love towards Lily Potter.

But had it been that pure? Somewhere along the lines it became more of a commitment. He had loved her for so long, that he felt so guilty in moving on from her. But he knew that he had to. For she was dead, and did he not deserve to love someone who could love him back? He felt so dirty just thinking about other witches. He would always love Lily Potter, but perhaps it was time to allow himself to fall for another witch.

And so they met up to figure out their many feelings of confusion and lust.

* * *

Narcissa opened the door to a very hesitant looking Severus. She smiled at him, and he immediately forgot why it was that he had been trying so hard to avoid her. As they chatted away on their walk to the parlour, it felt as if no time had passed between the two of them.

The house had been redecorated heavily over the last several months in an attempt to get rid of anything that was related to Lucius. She wanted to start her life anew without the looming presence of a soul that was long gone and never to return into her life.

They sat down and sipped their tea. And so the awkward silence had settled.

Their minds both wandered to the last time that he was here, both thinking of that moment. Narcissa hadn't been able to help herself that day. A voice inside her head had been dictating her actions. Perhaps it was the alcohol speaking, but Narcissa gladly obliged. She pounced on Severus before he could figure out what she was doing. But if we were to assign blame, it wouldn't all go to her. For he kissed her back, with just as much heat as she did.

Severus caught Narcissa's eye, and he knew that she had been thinking of it as well. She smiled shyly at him at the thought of the memory. For some reason this caused him to giggle. Yes, Severus Snape just giggled like a little witch at the thought of the two of them. Narcissa laughed with him, and once again the awkwardness left the room.

"So Severus, how has the reconstruction of the school been?" She asked him. He had been working hard with the teachers as well as many Ministry workers to restore the school to its former glory. After the war, the school had been greatly damaged. The number of curses still flowing through the walls was unbelievable. It had been both a tedious and sometimes dangerous job. But everyone had been extremely enthusiastic about the reconstruction. Everyone on the job had been to Hogwarts, whether it was to study there or to visit. It had been many of their homes through their teen years, and they all had cherished memories from the school.

Snape smiled at the reconstruction process. "It's going rather well actually. It should be ready to open come September."

She felt herself smile at his love for the school. He may act like the cold Potion's Master who hated everyone, but she knew that deep down he cared deeply for each and every one of them. No matter how many things they exploded in his class.

"How about you?" He asked suddenly. "How's it going with the divorce lawyers?" It had been a really tough case. Since her marriage was one that was arranged, there had been a contract signed in blood. Both families had wanted it to work so they made the conditions for ending the marriage extremely difficult.

It infuriated her. She was a grown woman, but because her parents were afraid she would marry some non-pureblood after her sister had run off, they had been extra protective. And they made it bloody difficult on her part. The only way in plain sight to get out of the marriage was by death of one of the parties.

She never wanted it. She hated the idea of an arranged marriage from as long as she could remember, but she still agreed, simply because it seemed like the right thing to do. She hated how easily she was brainwashed into the marriage. She had even tried for the first several years of their marriage to make it work and she attempted to love her husband.

But he wanted no part in it. After she had Draco, he tossed her aside. All he needed was one heir and he had gotten that. He had no use for her any longer. And he made that quite clear.

Between all the mistresses and the abuse, Narcissa had lost the little love she had initially felt for husband. And she had found comfort elsewhere. While she and Severus had not been necessarily romantically involved, they had grown quite close over the years in more ways than one.

"It's going well," she said honestly. "There have been many obstacles in getting around the many, many strict conditions in the marriage, but they think that they might have found a loophole." This made Severus smile.

And so the two of them began talking like the old friends they were. They laughed and smiled, and they enjoyed themselves. While neither forgot of the incident that happened last time, neither of them allowed for it to get in the way of their enjoyment.

They had decided to take a walk around the gardens. He was standing there, observing a plant keenly, as he believed it would help him on a potion he was working on. He had his hand entwined in hers, and Narcissa could see a rare smile upon his face.

He then turned his attention back to her. "Cissa, we need to talk about the incident don't we?" he asked, a bit agitated.

She stroked a strand of hair from his face away before giving him a smile. "Yes Sev, I think we do."

They sat down on a bench that she had added a couple years back. Since it was midsummer, the garden was full of life. He faced her with a serious look upon his face. If she didn't know if better she would have said that he looked like he could be nervous. But Severus Snape didn't feel nervous, and everyone knew that.

"Severus about that night-" she started.

"Narcissa we need to figure-" Severus said at the same time.

Both of them stopped talking to allow the other one to go. When the realised that neither of them were talking anymore, they both laughed slightly.

"You go first," Severus offered her.

She looked over at him nervously, and he must have noticed. He took her hand in his and held it softly. She felt calmer at this and forgot any thoughts of hesitation she felt previously.

"Severus, I know that other night was rather unexpected. Both of us were rather drunk and had no idea what we were doing. Sev, you've been there for both me and Draco for so long, and the last thing I want to do is lose you," she paused. She caressed his face softly before continuing on. He looked into her eyes, and she could see his filled softly with compassion.

"We both know that you've been more of a father to Draco than Lucius ever could have been. And Severus, I want you to know that I don't regret what happened that night for a moment. While neither of us were in a stable mind set, I still enjoyed what happened and do not want to take back a moment of it. I care about you Severus and I have for a long time. I, I think that I also may care for you in ways that are more than just as a friend. But if you want to pretend that it never happened then I am perfectly fine doing so and we can go back to being friends as we were before this moment," she finished. She looked at him for any signs of what he possibly would be saying next. But his face, as always, betrayed nothing.

He just looked at her, without saying a word for the longest time. Narcissa felt her composure get lost and she began to get nervous once more. She looked down at the ground, as she knew exactly what he thought of that night.

"Oh I see," she said quietly. She stood up to leave, when he grabbed her arm.

"Narcissa, don't go," his voice said urgently. She looked at him once more and saw the desperation in his eyes. She sat back down but returned her gaze back to the ground. The last thing she wanted was to look into his eyes as he told her that he didn't return her feelings.

"Cissa, I've never been good at expressing my feelings and you know that. It's hard for me Cissa, and there's always so much that I wish that I could tell you. There's so much I wanted to tell you but never could because of Lucius. But now that the war is over and your husband is locked away and you have a divorce pending I am free to do so. Yet I still am unsure of how to tell you. Narcissa, please bear with me as you have done for so long," he said. Narcissa could swear that she had never seen him so nervous before this moment.

"Narcissa, I love you, and I think I have for a long time. It's been hard for me to admit it though. I've only loved one other person and she's been dead for a long time. But getting over her had been hard. Even though she was never mine I still felt guilty after all that time. I know that she and James were destined to be together, but I cared for her still. But Cissa, you've showed me how to move on. You brought light back into my life while I was still in that dark place. And at times I still feel guilty for feeling this way to you. I know you and Lucius are over now, and I want to be with you. Narcissa, I've never once been with a woman before you, and I don't know if I can be the man you deserve."

She knew that it must have been eating away at him inside. She looked up with him, filled with happiness. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands through his soft hair.

He didn't protest to her actions. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in tightly. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his strong arms. They both leaned in simultaneously and before they knew it, they were kissing each other.

She had never felt so in love. Lucius had never once treated her this way, and for once in her life she felt wanted. She could feel the same amount of need in the kiss coming from him, as he did for her. She didn't stop kissing him though. In the heat of the moment they got completely wrapped up in the kiss forgetting where they were.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with her head against Severus' chest. She saw him watching her intently and knew that he had been waiting for her to awake so he did not disturb her. Unlike the last time, neither lover had been eager to get out of the bed and avoid the each other.

He had been holding her softly in his arms, careful not to wake her. He stroked her blonde hair once he saw that she was awake. She snuggled her face into his hand as he kissed her on the forehead softly. Both just lay there, not wanting this moment to end.

The two of them had bought a small cottage off in the country side. Narcissa did not care for wealth or unnecessary pleasures. She had Severus and that was all she truly needed.

She began to teach at Hogwarts with him after they both felt lonely when he had to leave her. She took over the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts. But unlike what one might think, Severus had no problem with this. For once he found a teacher he could get along with in that position. He had also recommended her for the job, happily keeping his as Potion's Master.

The pair had no more children. While Draco wasn't Severus', he still loved him like his son. Between the pair of them, they spoiled their grandchildren rotten. Severus and Hermione had gotten along quite well now that she was out of school and no longer a Gryffindor.

While he still had his prejudices, he didn't hold it against his grandchildren who were in Gryffindor. He treated them equally, and they loved their Grandfather Severus.

They had both found the love with each other that they so deserved. While they had both loved previously, this love was different. It was more pure, more passionate, and more prosperous. This love was one that neither had felt before. It was not one-sided, but reciprocated. They had both lost so much and had suffered for love in the past. But now they had a second chance for love, with each other. It was a different love, a new kind of love. And both had found the happiness that they deserved.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've have my exams coming up soon and it has been extremely time consuming. Hope you guys liked this short story on Severus and Narcissa.


End file.
